


Lucky One

by wanderingsilverangel



Series: EXO Oneshots [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: "bad boy" chanyeol, "good boy" baekhyun, Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Chanyeol, Cute, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Young Love, fluffball chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 15:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16835455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingsilverangel/pseuds/wanderingsilverangel
Summary: When Chanyeol runs into Baekhyun at the small cafe near his university, the small gay sees it as the perfect opportunity to chat up the hot stranger.





	Lucky One

Baekhyun slams his head down on the table. Beside him, Kyungsoo snorts. A groan falls from Baekhyun's lips as the words of his textbook swim before his eyes.

"How many times do you think I have to bang my head on this table before I die?" Baekhyun asks Kyungsoo quietly. The group is studying in the library for their various tests and Baekhyun has already gotten shushed too many times for comfort. The librarian might decide to throw him out and his roommate is so loud he'd never get any studying done there.

"It's impossible to die by banging your own head on the desk. You'd knock yourself unconscious first," One of Baekhyun's other friends, Jongdae says. Baekhyun rolls his eyes.

"Was I asking you smarty-pants?" Baekhyun asks sarcastically. Jongdae just ignores him and returns to his detailed notes.

"Hey, could you both be quiet? I really need to pass this test," Baekhyun's last friend, well friend that's in his inner circle, Yixing, asks. Baekhyun sighs before attempting to return to his studying. Of course, that fails. With the sudden need for food, he stands up, startling Jongdae in the process.

"Anyone want food? I'm going to grab some from the cafe down the road," Baekhyun asks.

"I'm surprised you asked," Kyungsoo says with wide eyes. Baekhyun reaches over the table and smacks his arm in retaliation and Kyungsoo chuckles, "But no, I don't want anything."

"Could you get me hot chocolate? I'll pay you back later. I don't have money on me," Yixing says with a small smile. Baekhyun nods before turning to Jongdae.

"Hey Jongdae, you want anything from the cafe?" Baekhyun asks impatiently.

"No, I'm fine," He answers, not once looking up from his textbook. Baekhyun sighs.

"Alright, I'll be back in a little bit. Please don't ditch me this time," He throws over his shoulder as he walks away. He pushes open the door of the library and pulls his jacket closer around him as the cold wind smacks him in the face. "Aish, why does it have to be so cold?"

The walk down to the cafe, as short as it is, is miserable. Walking somewhere in thirty-degree weather is not fun for anyone. Baekhyun grumbles to himself about the cold and him always being the one who has to go get food all the way there.

He breathes a sigh of relief when he finally makes it to the cafe and the air finally brings warmth into his freezing body. Okay, well maybe not _freezing,_ but close enough. Baekhyun rubs his hands together in hopes to revive the nerves in them. Standing at the back of the line, he turns to the menu to decide on his order.

Someone runs into Baekhyun, knocking him to the floor. Pushing himself up, he rubs the elbow that is now probably bruised from hitting the tile. Looking up to glare at someone, his breath is taken from his body at the beautiful human above him. Red hair styled out of his face contrasts with his pale face and dark eyes. Worry and concern is pooled in the dark abyss of his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, I really didn't mean to run into you," The stunning man says holding out a hand to help Baekhyun up. Swallowing hard, Baekhyun reaches up to take the hand. The other sheepishly grins at the man he knocked down. "I'm Chanyeol, by the way."

"Baekhyun," He replies. Now at a better angle, Baekhyun takes in Chanyeol's face once again. His eyes travel down to the leather jacket over a gray sweater and Baekhyun has to force himself to breathe. He's always been a sucker for a man in a leather jacket.

That's probably how he ended up letting Chanyeol pay for his hot chocolate letting the man walk him back to the library. The two talk along the way. Baekhyun decides he likes the taller male quite a lot and wants to keep him around.

"Hey, you wanna meet up later? I have a test and a lecture tomorrow but if you're free Saturday I'd love to grab lunch with you," Baekhyun says with a smile. Chanyeol flushes and looks at the shorter with wide eyes. He stutters a little before his brain seems to be in working order(well enough that he can make a proper sentence).

"I would love that," Chanyeol says with a bright smile. The pink tint is still there but really, it just makes the taller cuter than he already was.

"Great, see you at the cafe around one?" Chanyeol nods. "Awesome, see you then, Chanyeol." Baekhyun waves to the taller before turning and walking into the library with his head held high. He still has a smirk on his face when he walks up to the table his friends are still at(thankfully). He sets Yixing's hot chocolate down on the table and sits in his seat with renewed energy.

They sit for a few minutes with Baekhyun still feeling smug and the others attempting to study. But it's hard to keep curiosity at bay when you're studying something boring. Such as in Kyungsoo's case. Learning what put Baekhyun in such a mood is far more interesting than history. It only takes a few minutes for him to crack.

"Okay, what put you in such a good mood?" Kyungsoo asks Baekhyun. Baekhyun just smiles at him. Kyungsoo narrows his eyes at the elder. "Seriously, why the fuck are you so happy?"

"I scored a date," Baekhyun says smugly. Kyungsoo just gapes at him. Yixing and Jongdae look up at this, equally shocked looks on their faces. "Okay, why are you guys so surprised?"

"You? And a date? The fuck? How?" Jongdae asks incredulously. Baekhyun shoots him a glare.

"Oh you know, just that fact that I _do_ know how to flirt, unlike some of us," Baekhyun mutters the last part under his breath but Jongdae still hears him. Jongdae just rolls his eyes at the remark. "Anyways, his names Chanyeol. And we're going to the cafe on Saturday for lunch."

"Congratulations Baekhyun," Yixing congratulates, smiling at the other man.

"Thanks, Yixing. At least someone knows how to be nice," Baekhyun remarks with a playful glare in Jongdae's direction.

"Wait, wait, wait, you mean to tell me that you're going on a date with _Chanyeol?"_ Kyungsoo asks. Baekhyun raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you know him?" Baekhyun asks.

"No, but I've seen him around campus. He, well he doesn't hang around a good crowd. I'm sure they aren't bad people but they party a lot and I'm sure I've seen some of them smoking. I just don't think they're people you should hang around," Kyungsoo says with a frown.

"Chanyeol doesn't seem like a bad person. He gets flustered too easily and he paid for my drink because he knocked into me. That doesn't seem like someone who parties a lot," Baekhyun retorts. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes.

"All I'm saying is to be careful. As much as you annoy me, you are my friend and I don't want anything to happen to you," Kyungsoo says with a worried frown.

"I'll be fine, Soo. Okay? I'll be careful," Baekhyun reassures the other. Kyungsoo sighs, placated for the time being.

\------

Saturday couldn't come fast enough. Baekhyun barely makes it through the week, bouncing in anticipation for lunch with Chanyeol. When the day finally comes, he spends an hour trying to find something decent to wear. He settles on a white collared shirt with a grey sweater pulled over it. He pulls light jeans over his legs and moves to the bathroom. Biting his lip, he decides to just do light makeup. Slight eyeliner and concealer.

Pulling on his white Vans, Baekhyun walks out the door with a new bounce in his step. He's only just met Chanyeol so he isn't exactly sure why he's so excited to see him again. There must be something special about him, though Baekhyun hasn't figured out what that is yet.

Baekhyun opens the door to the cafe, once again rubbing his hands together to find what warmth feels like again. He looks around the small place, almost immediately spotting the red hair of Chanyeol in a window seat. With a bright smile, he walks to the other and plops down in the seat opposite of him.

"Oh, hey Baekhyun," Chanyeol says with a bright smile. He has the leather jacket on again, over a white t-shirt this time. He has the messy bedhead look but it works on him. It looks effortless. He can see the light amounts of makeup on his face but otherwise, it's just pure natural beauty. And it's stunning.

"'Sup Cutie," Baekhyun replies with a smile. Color rises to Chanyeol's face and Baekhyun snickers at how embarrassed he gets at a smile compliment. He wonders what's gonna happen when he really starts flirting with the other. "So, Chanyeol, what's your major?"

"Oh, um, I'm a music major," He answers, still trying to recover from Baekhyun's previous comment. Baekhyun's eyes widen.

"Wow, you don't look like someone who would be a music major. I'd like to see some of your works sometime. Got any major projects at the moment?" Baekhyun asks, genuinely curious about the other's major. Chanyeol seems to brighten at the mention of projects.

"Yeah, actually. We're supposed to create something that expresses a part of ourselves and I think I've done a really good job. I'm not as good as some of the others but I think this one turned out really really good," Chanyeol says with a light and bubbly cheerfulness in his voice. Baekhyun smiles at the other's genuine love of his project. "Oh, wait, what about your major?"

"I'm a dance major, but I have to focus on the required classes before I can really focus on dance. It sucks but it has to be done," Baekhyun sighs. Chanyeol leans back and frowns.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I have to focus on all of the required core classes before I can really start to improve my composing. It really does suck," Chanyeol sighs as well before brightens. "Hey, we haven't even ordered food yet!"

Baekhyun laughs but agrees. He's nearly starving seeing as he woke up later than usual and didn't want to eat in case he wasn't hungry when he went to meet up with Chanyeol. The two get up and make their way to the counter to order their food. Chanyeol tries to insist that he pays but Baekhyun has already handed over the money before Chanyeol can really argue. The red-haired man just sighs and gives in.

The rest of the lunch goes extremely well and the two hit it off insanely fast. Baekhyun continues his light flirting, enjoying the increasingly red color of Chanyeol's face. Chanyeol insists on walking Baekhyun back to his apartment and the latter just smiles at his kindness. The two continue to talk and get to know each other as they walk back to Baekhyun's apartment.

"So, do you, um, would you like to go to the movies with me sometime?" Chanyeol questions hesitantly. Baekhyun smiles brightly.

"I would love that a lot, are you free Thursday? They have a new movie coming out and I've been wanting to see it," Baekhyun replies. Chanyeol nods happily.

"I have a lecture that morning but I'm free after two," Chanyeol says.

"Perfect. I'll see you then. Thanks for today, by the way, I loved getting to know you," Baekhyun says with a smile on his face. A dopey grin spreads wide on Chanyeol's face.

"I loved it too. I'm glad I ran into you now. I'll see you Thursday, Baekhyun. Bye," Chanyeol says before waving and walking off down the hall. Baekhyun closes the door and flops onto the couch in his living room.

"Well, he didn't seem so bad. More like a dumb puppy than anything," Kyungsoo comments from the doorway to the kitchen. Baekhyun rolls his eyes at his roommate. Well, he's one of them. There's another guy named Luhan, but he isn't around all that often. Baekhyun just assumes he's got a really busy schedule.

"I told you, there's no way he's a bad person. I'll give you that he might party occasionally, but don't we all?" Baekhyun responds. Kyungsoo nods before setting himself down on the couch next to Baekhyun.

"You know I'm just looking out for you, right?" Kyungsoo asks looking at Baekhyun. The latter sighs.

"Yeah, I know, Soo. Honestly, I understand that. It just feels like you don't trust me to make decent decisions," Baekhyun explains, biting his lip. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes.

"That's because I don't, genius," He teases. Baekhyun retaliates with a "Hey!" and a blow to Kyungsoo's shoulder. Kyungsoo snorts but pulls a serious face back. "But in all honesty, it's not that I don't trust you, it's just that I worry. You're one of my few close friends and you aren't someone I'm willing to lose."

"That may be the nicest thing you've said to me, and I've known you for ten years," Baekhyun replies. Kyungsoo smacks him upside the head and Baekhyun laughs.

"Way to ruin the moment," Kyungsoo mutters. Baekhyun snorts and reaches for the remote. Neither have classes that day so watching TV seems like a valid way to spend their time.

\-----

A few months later, Chanyeol and Baekhyun have become so much closer. If neither is at class, then they're over at each other's apartments. The past few months have been amazing for both of them. Their friends can see that both of them are happier with each other than they ever were without. It makes even Kyungsoo smile thinking about the new pep in Baekhyun's step.

"So, dinner Saturday?" Chanyeol asks with a small smile. Baekhyun nods in confirmation. His smiles gets a little wider. "Okay, I'll pick you up around seven and we can decide where to go from there. Sound good?" Baekhyun nods again. "Okay. Well, I'll see you Saturday."

Chanyeol moves to turn around but Baekhyun stops him by grabbing onto his arm. Before the red-head can even react, Baekhyun plants a kiss on his cheek. Baekhyun steps back and mutters a small bye with color rising to his cheeks. Chanyeol flushes nearly to the color of his hair. He looks at Baekhyun in shock, lips parted and eyes wide.

"Go before I'm tempted to kiss you for real this time," Baekhyun smirks but it doesn't hold its usual effect with the pink coating his face. Chanyeol nods stupidly before turning and walking down the hall. He can hear Baekhyun's giggling behind him but he's too shocked to actually acknowledge it. "Bye Yeol, see you Saturday."

"Damn, you're very bold, Baekhyun," Kyungsoo says from the doorway. The voice startles him into moving.

"Yeah, well it's not like he was gonna do it," Baekhyun shrugs. Kyungsoo snorts. The thought of Chanyeol initiating something like that? Well, it's laughable. He's too shy and worried about opinions. Baekhyun on the other hand, couldn't care less about what people think of him and shy probably isn't in his vocabulary.

"That- well, it's not like I can argue. He wouldn't initiate something like that," Kyungsoo laughs as the two make their way to the couch. The two flop down and Kyungsoo reaches for the remote. Baekhyun gets there before he can.

"Oh no, you don't! You said we could watch Disney movies," Baekhyun pouts. Sighing, Kyungsoo gives in and allows Baekhyun to put Big Hero 6 on. For the rest of the night, the two watch Disney movies. It isn't until about one in the morning that Baekhyun remembers that he has a ten am lecture the next day and that he really should get some sleep. Sighing, he moves to his room to actually get some sleep so he doesn't have to down an energy drink the next day.

\------

When Saturday comes, Baekhyun dresses his best. Sort of. If you can call ripped jeans and a cream sweater his best. But he feels good about it so it'll work. He's barely pulled his shoes on when the doorbell rings. Doing his best not to look too excited, Baekhyun rushes to answer the door.

Low and behold when he opens it, Chanyeol stands there in all his glory. His bright red hair styled perfectly, eyeliner lining his eyes pulling the night sky dark eyes into focus, and his leather jacket fitting around Chanyeol's shoulders perfectly. Just everything from the way his hair shines in the light to the way his combat boots are scuffed on the sides is perfect. Chanyeol is perfect.

For a few seconds, the two just stand there admiring each other. Overwhelming love is present in every move they make, in every look they give. Snapping out of the trance that being in Baekhyun's presence always put him in, Chanyeol finally greets the other.

"Hey Baekhyun. You look amazing," Chanyeol states with absolute sincerity. Baekhyun smiles brightly, the way he always does around Chanyeol.

"You don't look too bad yourself," Baekhyun winks at Chanyeol, sending a pink color to the latter's cheeks. Baekhyun laughs at Chanyeol's easy embarrassment before stepping out of the door and locking it behind him. "Well, we should go." Chanyeol nods and the two head out.

\------

They end up eating at Panda Express, nothing fancy but good none the less. Besides, they're broke college kids, neither have the money for anything fancy. Afterward, they decide to take a walk in the park(Chanyeol's idea because he's romantic like that).

"Hey Baek?" Chanyeol says out of the blue when they had been walking in comfortable silence for a few minutes. Baekhyun turns to look at the taller, yet somehow younger, man.

"Yeah Yeol?"

"I, uh, I have a question," Chanyeol stutters out nervously. Baekhyun looks at Chanyeol confused. Normally, Chanyeol is shy but this is almost on another level.

"Okay? You know you can ask me anything," Baekhyun says, confusion lacing his voice.

"Yeah I-, I know. I just, I guess I'm just nervous to ask this particular one," Chanyeol confesses. Baekhyun stops. Chanyeol stops with him so they're standing, just looking at each other. Chanyeol looks up at the partially covered moon and tries to gather the courage to ask. "I wanted- um, I was wondering if, you-"

"Spit it out Yeol," Baekhyun teases. Chanyeol steels his resolve and practically shouts his question before he can back out.

"I was wondering if you wanted to be my boyfriend!" Baekhyun blinks. Once, twice, three times. He opens his mouth to speak but no words come out. His eyes are wide in shock as he looks at Chanyeol. Chanyeol braces himself for the rejection he thinks is coming.

"Holy fuck yes!" Baekhyun screams before throwing himself into Chanyeol's arms. The red-haired male barely keeps himself from falling with the force of Baekhyun's hug.

"Wait, yes? You mean it?" Chanyeol questions, his brain still in shock. Instead of responding, Baekhyun pulls him into a kiss.


End file.
